The Moderator
by Utamate
Summary: Peirce Fisher, the last moderator, has fallen. With a new moderator chosen, by the Admin and Owner. The Griefers have to be fought off, before the town of Minecraftia is destroyed. (Image made by Kuledud3)
1. Episode 1: The Fallen Mod

The last few days have been emotionally hard, on everyone. Me, my family, the neighborhood. The entire town of Minecraftia. Ever since he fell... I couldn't feel safe. My mom told me everything will be ok. That we are all safe. She was wrong. Dead wrong. I'm hoping that they can be stopped. That they will never kill again.

* * *

Everyone gathered at the speech area, the staff were about to speak. There were 2 of them. The Admin, and the Owner. The Admin was a girl, she had light blue eyes, and brown hair. Her skin was tan, light tan. She was wearing a pink dress, with red heels. The Owner was a boy, he had brown eyes, and blonde hair. His skin was pale, but not vampire like. He was wearing a blue suit and tie, and black dress shoes.

The Admin walked up to the microphone and spoke.

"Hello, people of Minecraftia." she said, "as you know, rumors have been said that our Moderator, has failed a mission, and was fired as Moderator. The rumor is partially true. Our last Moderator did fail a mission, but it did not get him fired. He had failed the mission because he did not survive."

It caused alot of the town to mumble to each other, some gasping, some just flat out crying. I was devastated, and we all know who killed him.

"I think it is best we let you know what happened, as we saw it with our own eyes." the Admin has said.

* * *

The Admin, Owner, and Moderator were on a mission. A group of people called the Griefers have been destroying the town with tnt, lava, anything. The 3 members of staff have been trying to get rid of the Griefers for almost a year now. The Admin and Owner's actual names were unknown. The Moderator's name was Peirce Fisher. He was a strong guy, and was a good moderator. The Admin and Owner thought that he could stop the Griefers right in their tracks.

They saw a house, and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Peirce said, "This is the Moderator. Open up, please."

"Don't even try!" a voice in the house said.

"It sounds like a Griefer." the Owner said.

"What is your name?" asked the Admin.

"Carlton Berry." the voice said.

"Wait a minute!" Peirce yelled, "I saw you griefing!"

He barged into the house, and right when he entered, he yelled, "GET OUTTA HERE GUYS!"

Peirce had heard a hiss from somewhere. Then, all of a sudden, while the Admin and Owner were running, they looked back to see that the house blew up, with the Griefer and Peirce inside.

"Moderator!" yelled the Admin.

"No... You've gotta be kidding me..." the Owner said, shocked.

"I think we just lost our moderator." the Admin said, sad.

"We just did," said the Owner, "We need to get back, Admin. Before they get us killed too."

They ran away for safety after that. With the Admin almost to tears of letting the Moderator die like that.

That was one of the only missions for the staff, that ended in failure.

* * *

After the Admin told us that story, I was shocked. I hated the Griefers even more, and felt sorry for the Admin and Owner.

"However," said the Admin, "We have read the applications for staff, and now we shall choose one of you to be the next Moderator."

The Owner handed the Admin the envelope with the winning application.

"It took a long time," she said, "but we've finally decided, that the new Moderator is..."

Silence filled the area, no one was heard until finally she said, "Troy Danerhan."

Everyone applauded, and my friends started celebrating, and hugging me, they knew that my name was Troy Danerhan.

The Admin looked at me from the podium and told me to come up to her, I did as she said.

She took hold of my arm, and held it high, like in a wrestling ring.

"Presenting the newest Moderator!" she said.

The Admin and Owner gave me a note, and left. Everyone else soon did too.

I read the note, it said _Congratulations, Troy, on becoming the new Moderator. We are going to have to move you to the staff house for protection purposes, meet us there, and take us to your house, we shall help you move your things into the staff house. Thank you. Sincerly, the Admin._

I knew where it was, and I went as fast as I could. Slow timing isn't what Moderators are famous for. I was there in 5 minutes, but tired as heck.

I knocked on the door, and the Owner opened it.

"Lemme guess," he said, "Ran here?"

"Y- Yeah." I answered.

"Admin, we really need to let em know they don't have to run." he said to the Admin.

She let out a chuckle.

"You ready yet?" the Owner asked the Admin.

"I'm still changing my shoes." she said.

"Is this a bad time?" I asked.

"It gets crazier, Moderator." the Owner said to me.

I wasn't really used to being called Moderator, but I just went with it.

"How crazy?" I asked.

"A 3 way wrestling match, somewhere along those lines." he said.

"You guys aren't gonna beat me up, aren't you?" I asked him.

The Admin walked outside, she had changed into her purple tennis shoes, pink shirt, and white pants.

"Why didn't you change, um..." I said to the Owner.

"Just call me Owner." he said, "That's my codename."

"Ok, Owner." I said.

"Do you know how hard it is to get this thing off?" the Owner asked me.

"You know what," I said, "I don't wanna know anymore."

We all broke into laughter.

"Ok, lets get you moved in." the Admin said.

We got to my house fast, the Owner could teleport us to him, and he could teleport to my house, we were there in about 15 seconds.

He placed down an ender chest.

"Know what these are?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I've never used one." I answered.

We grabbed all my stuff, and got it inside the ender chest.

The owner then took the ender chest, and teleported us back to the staff house.

"That was quick." I said.

"Yeah." said the Owner, "That's how staff are sometimes, but we don't mean running from your house to the staff house. We need SOME energy."

"I'm a bit worried," I said, "What if the Griefers target me? What if I'm not strong enough?"

"You'll survive," the Admin said to me, "I'll make sure of it."

They showed me to my room, and unpacked my things.

I then yelled as a siren in the staff house went off, it startled me a bit.

"Moderator, come with us!" the Owner yelled, "Hurry, there's a killing going on!"

"A what?!" I asked.

"Atleast like 10 people are trying to kill each other!" yelled the Admin, "Come on!"

The Owner put his hand on my head, same with the Admin, and we teleported to an area.

It was near the town, there were some people with diamond swords, some with iron, some not even with a weapon.

"We have to fight them off." said the Owner, "We can't make them stop without doing so, If we can knock em outcold, they can't fight."

I knew that then, my first fight as Moderator was already about to begin.


	2. Episode 2: Mission Failed

The Admin took out her diamond sword and got in fighting position.

The Owner got out his bow and arrow, and started to aim.

I didn't know what to do, I had no weapons, no armor, nothing.

"Um, Guys?" I asked.

"Yeah, Moderator?" asked the Admin.

"I have no weapon." I answered.

"Oh, Crap." said the Owner, "Here, it's the best we can do right now."

The Owner took an arrow from his inventory and gave it to me.

I held the arrow in stabbing position and got ready to fight.

There were 10 people fighting, trying to kill each other.

5 of them had iron, 2 with diamond, 2 with gold, and one was stuck with leather and wood, I knew I had to save that one first.

"We need to fight them." said the Owner.

We bolted to the 10 fighters, and entered into combat, our goal, take them down without killing them.

The Owner was handling the ones with diamond, and 2 with iron.

The Admin battled the other 3 with iron, and 1 with gold.

I was watching as a boy in gold was beating another boy who had leather and wood.

The person with leather and wood fell down, and was slashed in the chest. His health meter appeared above his head, showing he had 3 hearts left.

I tackled the person in gold, causing him to drop his sword.

"Get off me!" he yelled.

"I won't let you kill anyone!" I yelled at him.

I stabbed his leg with the arrow, it went so far, it went into the ground, and the person was stuck there.

The person with leather and wood ran up to me.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Kinda," he said, "I'll need time to heal."

"Well, run." I told him, "Me and the rest of staff got this."

The person ran away from the battle.

I was startled to hear a scream, and looked back. The Admin was stabbed with an iron sword.

I bolted to the Admin, so did the Owner.

We couldn't fight anymore, the Owner was cut in the leg, and the Admin was stabbed in the chest.

The Owner grabbed our hands and teleported us out of there.

When we got back to the staff house, I went to my room and cried, the Admin and Owner came in and sat next to me.

"What's wrong, Moderator?" the Owner asked.

"I- I just let those people die..." I said through my tears, "I failed... I failed my first god forsaken mission!"

"Don't worry, Moderator." the Admin said, hugging me, "You showed bravery, and at the very least, saved atleast 1 person."

"You did good, Moderator." the Owner told me, "The only reason we all failed is because none of us were prepared. We needed armor, and enchantments."

I stopped crying, and layed down.

"B- But what if it never changes," I asked, "What if I end up failing everything?"

"I saw you train." said the Admin, "You're strong, Moderator, with the right stuff, you'll be unstopable."

Night soon came, and the Admin and Owner were asleep, but something didn't feel right.

"Hurry up, they'll hear us." a voice said.

"Shut up, I know." said another one.

I panicked and went into the hallway which connects the Admin's, Owner's and even my room.

"Ready?" a voice said.

"Let's do it."

A heard a hiss, and knew where it came from, I bolted into the Admin's room, and ran to her.

"ADMIN!" I yelled, covering her.

A block of tnt exploded, both me and the Admin took damage.

She went down to 7 hearts. I protected her, but went down to 5 in the process.

"What the?!" she yelled.

"Greifers!" I said, as the Owner ran in the room.

"Ugh! That freaking little-" said the Owner as the Admin interupted.

"Hold your temper, Owner." she said.

"Moderator, what'd you do?!" he yelled at me.

"He saved me!" the Admin yelled, "We need to get him to the healing room, he lost 5 hearts."

"I'm surprised he didn't die." the Owner said.

"I'm happy he's still alive," she said.

"So am I," said the Owner.

They got me to the healing room, where they had me drink a healing potion, and I was better quickly.

The Admin slept on the floor in the Owners room, she needed to sleep.

We decided to just fix the damage tomorrow.

I knew that being Moderator was hard, but it's harder than I thought. I wasn't going to quit, I was going to fight on till my last breath.


	3. Episode 3: AdminXOwner

When I woke up, I was still disappointed, I couldn't forget that embarrassing failure on the mission.

The Owner walked up to my room.

"Hey, Moderator," he said, "Training is today, get dressed and get to the kitchen for breakfast."

The Owner was in a blue Pac-Man nightshirt, and black Pac-Man nightpants.

"Fan of Pac-Man, Owner?" I asked.

"Don't even get me started." he said.

"So," I said, "Admin slept with ya last night?"

"S- She was on the floor..." said the Owner, who I had gotten blushing.

I smiled then said, "Ok."

After the Owner left I laughed a bit.

"I think the Owner's in love..." I said to myself.

I got dressed into my orange battle suit and went down to the kitchen.

They had 3 plates on the table, each with an apple, a baked potato, a water bottle, and a peice of steak.

"Hey guys." said the Admin, putting her apron away.

"So, we take turns cooking?" I asked.

"Wrong." said the Admin, "I usually do the cooking."

"Why?" I asked, "Isn't that unfair?"

"Take a bite of that steak and see for yourself." she said, smiling.

I bit into the steak, chewed, and swallowed, then smiled.

"Wow." I said, "I've got to say, you're a good chef."

"The water also works as an on-the-go healing potion," said the Owner, "just one sip, and you're back to health."

"Cool." I said.

We all started eating the rest of our breakfast, and then I asked something maybe I shouldn't have.

"So, how was the night for you two in the Owner's room?" I asked.

The room went silent and then the Admin spoke up.

"I was on the floor, the Owner lent me a pillow and blanket." she said.

"Yeah." said the Owner.

"Um..." said the Admin.

"Bad question?" I asked.

"Yes." they both said.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's ok." said the Owner, "We've had worse."

"I better not ask about that." I said.

"Yeah." the Admin agreed.

We got over to the training area and then the Owner and Admin helped me out with some of the practices.

"Watch this." said the Admin.

She got up to a board with 9 lights in a 3 by 3 pattern.

When one of the lights lit up, she punched it.

As the lights kept on lighting up, the Admin continued punching them, as the lights sped up, so did she.

"Whoa." I said.

"Good job, Admin." said the Owner.

"Thanks." the Admin smiled at him.

"Owner," I asked, "Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Um..." he said, "Ok..."

We left the training area, leaving the Admin alone for awhile.

After that, I once again asked a bad question.

"Do you like the Admin?" I asked.

This question seemed to give the Owner mixed feelings.

He looked mad, but was blushing as well.

"L- Listen here!" yelled the Owner.

"I can see that..." I said, "You like her."

The Owner stayed silent.

"Knew it." I said, smiling.

"Ok, Ok!" he said, "Just, don't tell her ok? I'm embarrassed."

"That you like a girl you've been friends with for years?" I said, "Are you crazy or something?"

"What do you mean, Moderator?" he asked.

"Listen to this saying." I said, "A really good friend makes a good girlfriend."

"Who told you that?" he asked

"My mom..." I answered.

"Mothers," said the Owner, "Can't live without em, literally."

"Don't bring that up." I said, "I don't want a lesson about that!"

The Owner laughed, then we went back into the training area.

All of a sudden the Admin ran to the Owner, and hugged him.

I then figured out, she was listening in on the conversation.

"Um... can I tell you something, Owner?" asked the Admin.

"Yes." he said.

"Actions speak louder than words." she said.

She moved her face closer to his, and then kissed him.

The Owner smiled, and the Moderator gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright," said the Admin, "Lets continue training."


	4. Episode 4: Ddos

**_The Moderator_**

**_Episode 4_**

**_Ddos_**

* * *

We finally finished training, the Admin and Owner helped me out.

I was surprised they didn't get romantic again.

I was practicing my dodging skill, using my reactions to dodge the pistons, I was able to last a good 58 seconds.

The Admin was still practicing punching, she was able to get 74 punches in a minute.

The Owner was practicing archery, and he was able to get a headshot on a moving target.

We all did really good today, but then everyone's sight got nauseated.

"Oh no..." said the Owner.

"Ddos!" yelled the Admin, she had never handled a Ddos attack on the town before, I could tell because she ran into the Owner's arms.

"I'll handle this." I told them.

"Are you crazy?!" yelled the Owner.

"It's either that or everyone in the town dies." I said, leaving training.

I quickly got a full set of diamond armor and a diamond sword.

I put the armor on, took the sword and ran.

After running for 3 minutes, the nauseating feeling got worse, I could tell that if I don't get this done soon, the town would disappear.

I saw a person he was floating, and I could feel the tranmission coming from him.

"Well, lookie here..." he said, "It's the freaking moderator..."

"You can't do this." I told him, "You'll die before you do."

"Prove it." said the person.

I jumped up and threw my sword at him, it got him right in the leg.

"Gah!" he yelled.

The nauseating feeling stopped, and the person fell to the ground.

"I told you." I said, "You can't do this."

He took the sword out of his leg, and stabbed me with it.

"AAAHHHH!" I yelled.

I heard a two people scream, "Moderator!"

A few seconds later the Admin and Owner crouched down to me.

"Are you ok, Moderator?" asked the Admin.

"I- I'm O- O- Okay..." I said, weakly.

The Owner took a diamond sword out, and got ready to attack.

The Admin took out a bow and arrow.

The person who tried to run to the Admin and Owner.

He tried to behead the Owner, but he used his sword to protect himself.

The Admin aimed, and fired.

"AHH!" yelled the Owner, accidentally hit with the arrow.

"OWNER!" yelled the Admin, crying a little from her mistake.

The Owner falls down, and the Admin tackles the person.

The person held the Admin to him.

"Not another step!" he yelled, "Either of you."

I didn't listen, I tried to scoot to them.

"AHHHH!" yelled the Admin, the person had slowly started cutting her waist.

"That's a warning!" said the person, "Don't try anything, or else the Admin dies!"

She kicks the person and he let go.

I tried to get to him, but I was damaged too much.

The Owner pushed the Admin out of the way, keeping her out of the way, his pain turned into anger, as he took the diamond sword, and stabbed the person all over.

As he started yelling, "YOU (stab) WILL NEVER (stab) HURT THE ADMIN (stab) AGAIN!"

The Owner finally stabbed the person in the neck, and then beheaded him.

"A- Are you two ok?" he asked.

"Y- Yeah." I said.

"I'm ok." said the Admin.

Night soon came after we went to the staff house.

"Oh crap." said the Admin, "We forgot about my room."

The Owner facepalms himself, then looks at me and winks.

I smiled at him, knowing what his plan was.

"I'm gonna go hit the sack." I said.

"Um..." said the Admin, "Owner, can I stay over in your room again, just for tonight."

"Uh..." he said, "Sure."

They went in the Owner's room and got ready for bed, I just went in my room and layed on the bed.

"Night guys." I said, before falling asleep.

* * *

_**Next time on The Moderator...**_

"W- What's wrong, Admin?" I asked her.

I watched as the Admin sat on her bed, crying.

"What did you need to talk about, Moderator?" asked the Owner.

"It's about the Admin..." I said.

_**Next time on The Moderator**_

_**Episode 5**_

_**Torn**_


End file.
